A Child of Two Worlds
by arielrapunzel1250
Summary: Ash is raised from an early age by Pokemon before they are attacked and he is saved by Delia and raised as Ash. How does this affect his life, and what changes will occur?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first posted story, and my first ever Pokemon story. It has not been beta'ed. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I had been considering this story idea for a while, but reading part of Human Born, Charizard Raised by Houndmon gave me the kick-start I needed.**

**Anyway, this is part of the prologue. I hope you like it! Review, please, and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. *pouts***

* * *

Delia gasped as she walked into the clearing in the forest she was traveling through. Dozens of dead Pokémon lay sprawled around the smashed grass. She heard whimpers and watched one Pokémon spot her and stumble painfully toward the trees. She wanted to capture it, but her honor wouldn't let her. It was not right, to capture this obviously-traumatized Pokémon.

She heard a groan and a whimper coming from a Charizard. She frowned, and then her black eyes widened. The Charizard's wing was moving, as if something was pushing at it weakly.

Delia rushed over and gently pulled back the heavy wing. Her breath caught in her throat at what she uncovered.

Locked in a secure embrace by the Charizard's arms, was a small boy. He looked about four or five years old. He was naked save for a ratty, singed blanket wrapped around him, had a gash on his right shoulder and a burn on his left forearm. He was covered in dirt and soot, and his eyes were wild. She met the brown orbs, and her heart melted as she saw how terrified and angry he was.

"Hello?" she asked softly, reaching for him. He drew back, frightened, and made a growling noise, before whimpering out, "Char-char, charizard."

Her eyes widened. "Can you speak?" she asked, pulling her hand back.

"Char!" he wailed, tears running down his cheeks as he hugged one of the orange arms encircling him to his chest.

He seemed to realize that the Charizard wouldn't answer, and his tears flowed heavier as he cried out, "Pidgey? War-wortortle! Bee?" His voice broke, and he curled in on himself.

Delia was amazed. Did he only speak in Pokémon? And how did he learn? Gently, she unwrapped the Charizard's arms away from him, heart clenching painfully as he flinched away. Finally, she had him free, and she scooped him up into her arms. He fought her for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her neck, sobbing wildly.

"You're okay. Shh. I've got you. You're okay." She murmured to him.

Delia was shocked when he repeated after her. "Ok, o-okay." She hugged him tighter, and then saw a man lying on the ground near the dead Charizard. He was obviously dead, charred beyond recognition, but he had a paper in his hand of the child in her arms, the face circled.

She realized that these Pokémon had been attacked by _people_. No wonder he was so scared! But…did that mean that he was _raised _by these Pokémon? How was that possible?

The man had blondish hair, from the singed tuft on top of his head. The boy must had decided that she looked different, and therefore was safe, as only a child could.

She heard a twig snap and whirled around, heart racing. A male voice snapped, "Where is Sam? He was supposed to get the brat and catch up with us half-an-hour ago!"

Her eyes flitted to the dead man, and then to the black head of the child in her arms. He was trembling; he recognized the voices. He had gone silent, and she made her decision then and there.

"Shh." She whispered, soothing back his black hair.

"Okay?" he asked in a whisper.

She nodded as she began to run back the way she'd come. "Okay. It's gonna be okay. I'll look after you. I promise." She muttered.

* * *

When she stopped just outside of the town she'd left just that morning, she stopped. Pulling away from the boy slightly, she rubbed some ash off of his forehead. "You've got ash on you." She smiled at him, breathless from her run. Luckily, he was small and lightweight, so fragile she wondered if he had hollow bones like a bird. "I wonder why?"

He cocked his head to the side and stared intently at her with deep brown eyes. She was reminded of the Charizard that had been protecting him, and her smile saddened. "That's what I'm going to call you, then. Ash."

Delia remembered that he was injured, and checked them into a hotel. She pressed his face against her chest so that no one could recognize him and give them away. She locked their room door, heart-pounding, and set Ash down onto the bed. He started and poked the bed, a curious look on his face. He really looked like a normal child for a moment.

Delia pulled out a first aid kit and removed the blanket, letting it fall to the bed, then began cleaning his wounds and wrapping bandages around him. He eyed her warily, but he let her, with a few small, "Chu? O-ok?" thrown in there, as if he was reminding himself to speak in "her" language.

She finished, and handed him an unwrapped protein bar. He sniffed it, unsure, and she mimed eating at him. "Food." She told him. "Food."

"Foo." He responded, taking a bite. Eyes wide, he crammed the bar into his mouth, chewing as if his life depended on it.

She handed him a bottle of water after he swallowed. "Water." She told him. "Water."

He dripped some onto his tongue, and bolted it down in a few swallows, coughing after he was done to clear his lungs as he breathed in some in his haste.

Delia waited until he was asleep, and then video-called her mother using one that was set up in her room. She would need help.

"Delia? What's going on?" her mother demanded, sounding tired, and she realized that it was nearly midnight.

"Mom, I…I have to come back home. I'm giving up training. I need to come back home. Can I work in the restaurant?"

Her mother's gaze sharpened with concern. "What are you talking about? Being a Pokémon trainer is what you've always wanted to do. Delia, are you alright? You look…frazzled."

Delia glanced back at the bed, where black hair was sticking out from the cocoon Ash had made of the blanket. "Mom, I-I need to tell you something." Remembering the terrified sobs from the child, her resolve firmed. "Mom, I have a son. His name is Ash."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review and tell me how I am doing. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to cook marshmallows. Mm, marshmallows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't believe I got reviews and views so fast! Thanks to everyone who came on, as well as the people who reviewed so far: Hunter06, Destiny, afeleon276, thor94, and CharmedMilliE.**

**Two chapters! And it's finals week! Okay, so I have some of this story written and being edited by me, waiting to be posted.**

**Anyway, this is to pretty much finish off the prologue, so it's not too long. Delia's mother meets Ash!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. *sits in corner and cries***

* * *

The next day, Delia paid for her room and snuck out of the hotel, Ash clutched protectively to her chest. He was watching everything over her shoulder interestedly. She'd spent the morning pointing at him and saying, "Ash," over and over until he called himself Ash. Then she pointed at herself, and said, "Mama," until he called her Mama all the time.

"Mama!" he said in surprise as a woman on a bicycle rode past. "Mama. O-okay!"

She smiled, and went to a clothes store. Hitching the blanket higher around him, she awkwardly freed one hand and grabbed a white shirt and small blue jeans. Thinking about the slight chill in the air, she grabbed a blue jacket, and, knowing that people would be looking for him, she grabbed a red and white baseball cap.

Delia hurried to the register, where she slid her trainer's card under the teller's machine. When it went through, she carried Ash to the changing rooms and dressed him in the new clothes. He squirmed and protested, but stopped when she began to point to each article of clothing, naming it, and listening to him repeat the names, correcting him until he said them right.

She slipped the hat onto his head, and left the store. Ash was babbling animatedly in what she assumed was the Pokémon language. She got a few weird looks, but mostly people smiled and chuckled when they heard his enthusiasm.

* * *

The trip to Pallet Town took a little over a week. Delia was exhausted when she knocked on her mother's door.

The door flew open, and her mother stared at her for a moment. "Come in, come in." her mother ushered her into the living room and drew the blinds. "Delia, what is going on?"

Delia set Ash down on the blue sofa. He poked the cushion, glanced up at her, and slipped to the floor, curling up on the brown rug and rubbing his cheek against the soft fibers.

"Delia? How long have you had a son?" her mother, Lauren, demanded of her only daughter.

Delia sighed, raking a hand over her face. "About two weeks? A week and a half? I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? Explain."

Delia broke and told her mother everything. Finding Ash, saving him, naming him, bringing him here. Lauren listened patiently, without comment.

"I'm giving up being a trainer. I want to raise him as my own. I need to keep him safe." Delia finished wearily.

Lauren eyed her for a moment before deciding. "I'll look after him for a while. You need to sleep and eat." Delia opened her mouth to argue. Lauren held up a hand, forestalling any protests. "You're exhausted. Let me watch him."

Delia agreed and went up to her old room with one last glance at Ash, who had stopped nuzzling the brown carpet and was staring after her, his brown eyes confused.

She pointed at Lauren. "Gran." She told him. "Stay." She'd already taught him stay.

Ash looked over at Lauren, who smiled at him. "Gren?" he repeated to her.

"Gran." Lauren corrected gently.

"Gran." He parroted.

Her smile widened. "Good." She turned her sharp gaze on Delia. "Bed. _Now_." Delia scurried up the stairs. Her mother always made her feel like a young girl. But Delia also knew she needed a break. Taking care of Ash and watching for threats had really taken it out of her.

She fell into bed and passed out into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ash watched Gran as she sat down across from him on the soft ground. "Okay?" he asked. "Gran, okay?"

She smiled, and her amber eyes were soft. "Ash. I'm okay. And you?"

He frowned. You? She pointed at him. "Ash." He responded the way Mama had taught him.

Gran made the choking sound that made her eyes crinkle up in smiles. He eyed her uncertainly. "Okay?" he asked.

She wiped her eyes. "I'm good, Ash. I'm okay."

He smiled, showing his teeth in a friendly way. "Good. Okay."

She stood, and he followed her into a sun-colored room. She handed him a hard thing with a sandwich on it with her wrinkled paw. She made sounds he didn't know yet, and nodded to him. He tried to bite into the thing. It hurt his teeth. It was some kind of smooth rock. She took it from him and handed him only the sandwich. He bit into that. It was good. It tasted like nuts and berries mashed up together.

"Sanwich!" he exclaimed, mouth full. She choked again, her eyes crinkling up again.

**So, how did I do? Review please. And always constructive criticism is good. Just telling me you like it is wonderful as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, Ash is starting his journey now. Some things in the beginning might seem very similar, but in later chapters it will deviate immensely.**

**Already, some of the ways that Ash thinks about Pokémon are very different.**

**This is kind of a filler, to get us to the real changes and action to come.**

**Thank you to CharmedMilliE and afeleon276 for reviewing, and thanks to everyone who added this story to favorites and/or alerts.**

_**Italics**_** are translated Pokémon speech.**

* * *

Ash sighed and looked down at the angry Pikachu behind him as he wandered down the path away from Pallet Town.

_"I will not be put into a cage!" _it snarled at him, red cheeks puffing out small electric shocks in it's anger.

_"Then I won't use the Pokeball. Alright?"_ he asked his first-ever Pokémon. He didn't want to own a Pokémon, but his Mama told him he could make friends, and they wouldn't be owned, but companions.

Pikachu froze, it's brown eyes widening. _"You speak?"_

Ash nodded. He'd never forgotten. Mama took him to habitats and preserves all of the time to make sure that he remembered that part of his past. _"Before Mama took care of me as a hatchling, Pokémon did. I don't want to own you. I want to be friends."_

Pikachu thought about that, coming up beside the boy. _"I'll think about it. No cage?"_

_ "No cage."_ Ash promised. _"My name is Ash._ Pika-pi." He told the young Pokémon.

"Pikachu." It responded,

Ash grinned. _"Nice to meet you, Pikachu."_

They came across a Pidgey next, and the conversation went well until the Pidgey saw one of his Pokeballs and flipped out, flying away.

"No, wait!" Ash cursed. "Stupid Pokeball. I _told_ Professor Oak that I didn't want them." He snapped, unclipping one off of his belt and resizing it. He stared at it for a long moment and put it back onto his belt. With a yell, he picked up a rock and threw it into the forest.

He heard it thud, and frowned, looking up. He paled rapidly as he saw a Spearow swoop down in a rage.

_"Battle it." _Pikachu advised. _"Fight as a human fights, using Pokémon."_

Ash shook his head as he dove out of the way of the attacking Spearow. _"I won't use Pokémon against each other unless they agree to it. Please stop!"_

But the Spearow was too angry to listen, and flew toward him again, screaming insulting words at him. Pikachu shocked him to keep him away, wondering where the instinct came from to protect this human. He wondered why this human was so special.

Then, a whole flock rose up from the trees and descended on the two. Ash gulped, grabbed Pikachu, and started running, but they kept getting hit. He jumped down a waterfall to avoid them and, hopefully, lose them.

Underwater, he saw a bobbing ball on a string above him, and grabbed it, using it to haul himself to the surface, one hand firmly wrapped around Pikachu. A hard pull from the other side sent him flying out of the water and onto the shore.

"Oh, it's only a stupid kid." A female voice complained. Ash tensed and stared up at the red-head as she began cooing over Pikachu.

"Get him to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City! He's hurt." She was saying when his brain began making sense of her words again.

He nodded. "Right." He grabbed her bike. "I need to borrow this! I'll give it back, someday!" he shouted back to her, putting Pikachu in the basket on the bicycle and peddling away furiously.  
The Spearows found them a few minutes later, and Ash hit a rock on his "borrowed" bike. He and Pikachu were thrown to the ground.

He placed Pikachu's Pokeball in front of the electric mouse and stood between him and the attacking Pokémon. _"I am Ash Ketchum, and I protect my friends! Attack me if you must, but leave my friend alone!" _He didn't even realize that he was speaking in the Pokémon language.

Pikachu's eyes widened, and he forced himself to his feet. _"I believe you. I will come with, and we can be friends."_ Pikachu whispered to Ash. Ash glanced back, eyebrows draw together in confusion. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and then into the air, crying, "Pika-chu!" and releasing a Thunder attack, driving the Spearows away and knocking both him and Ash to the ground.

Pikachu licked his cheek. _"Friends."_ Pikachu told Ash as Ash lay looking at him.

"We won. They're gone." Ash murmured.

"_Yes."_ Pikachu agreed as Ash stood and picked him up

And then Ash started to run.

He glanced up and saw a bird-like Pokémon flying over the rainbow forming as the clouds parted. He didn't take the time to appreciate it, though, and kept running for Viridian City with his new friend, Pikachu, lying exhausted in his arms, leaving the charred bike behind.

* * *

**So, I hope this wasn't too bad. As always, reviews are wonderful, even if they're just one word. Constructive criticism is good as well, and flames will be used to like fireworks. Pretty.**

**If you want more of Ash growing up, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thanks to everyone that added this story to their favorites and alerts. And thanks to starlight luna, Slvr0107, CharmedMilliE, JJWalker12, and whomever Guest was who didn't leave their name.**

**So, Ash makes it to Viridian City. Team Rocket debut as well. Ash's storyline is still sort of similar, but it starts to diverge in this chapter and the next two, and then go really far out after that.**

**However, some of his beliefs about Pokémon will be shown here, as well as a little bit more about his childhood.**

**I had to cut it in half: it was too long. Sorry. But I can update faster. I just have to edit the second half a little more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. *cries pitifully***

**_Italics are translated Pokémon speech._**

* * *

As Ash ran through Viridian City carrying Pikachu, a police officer grabbed him by the collar.

"And just where do you think you're going with that Pokémon young man?"" she demanded.

He glared at her. "He's Pikachu and he's hurt and I've gotta get him to the hospital right away!"

Officer Jenny knelt down next to him. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you might be stealing it. Just show me your id and you can go."

"Id, I don't have any." Ash tried to explain, shifting his grip on Pikachu. "You see, we just came from Pallet, and…"

"You know, you're the fourth person I've seen today from Pallet Town Today." She remarked with a smile, expecting him to be upset at her for telling him so.

Ash didn't care much. He wasn't competing with them, especially not now, and Pikachu was in trouble. "Uhuh, yeah." He muttered distractedly. Her smile widened at his response. He didn't seem to care about them, too worried about his Pikachu.

"It's very unusual for someone to carry a Pokémon around in his arms and not in a Pokeball. How do I know you didn't steal that Pokémon, especially since you don't have any identification?"

Ash was disgusted by the fact that she thought he would steal a Pokémon, and still worried about Pikachu. "Please let me through. I'd never steal a Pokémon and I've gotta get Pikachu to the hospital!"

Officer Jenny was about to argue again, but saw sunlight glint off of something red in his pocket. "Hey, what's that in your pocket?"

He looked down, perplexed. Adjusting his grip on Pikachu, he reached down slowly and pulled out his Pokedex. "This?"

Ash was relieved when she let them go, also giving them a ride to the hospital. He got chewed out by Nurse Joy, but he didn't care, only snapping, "You don't know what happened, Help him, please." It didn't matter whether she believed him or not, anyway.

She blinked at him, surprised at his outburst, before nodding. He kept asking, "Can I help?" But she told him no and sent him to the waiting room.

"Pii. Pikachu." He whispered as Pikachu was rolled through the doors to the Critical Care room. _"Get better, friend."_

* * *

After waiting a while, Ash decided to call home. His mother flicked the video switch immediately after realizing it was her son. "Honey, where are you? Is everything okay?"

Ash shook his head. "I'm in the Pokémon Center in Viridian City, Mama." Her face darkened with worry. "It's Pikachu. He's hurt real bad. And it's my fault. I couldn't protect him."

"It is not. I'm sure that you did what you could." Delia knew that he would blame himself anyway for the suffering of his friend. She sometimes wondered if he thought of himself as human or Pokémon, even after all these years of living with her.

"Yeah." Ash said, discouraged.

Delia smiled at him gently. "I'm sure that Pikachu doesn't blame you, Ash, so you shouldn't blame yourself." She couldn't imagine any Pokémon hating her Ash.

A faint smile graced his lips. "Yeah. He said we were friends after we then to leave us alone."

Delia's grin widened. She knew what Pokémon meant to her son, and had tried to include them in his life as much as possible. She took him to preserves, to camp out in the forest, everything she could think of. And he'd loved it.

But he saw Pokémon very differently than the rest of the world. He saw them as kin, as family, and not as pets or something to use against people. He chatted away with them in their own languages, and never wanted to leave them. Surprisingly to her and the handlers, the Pokémon were fiercely protective of him and didn't seem to want him to leave either, growling and snarling at anyone who came close until Ash calmed them down.

"Now, I want you to take care of yourself, and keep your P-friend nearby." She didn't trust anyone but herself and Pokémon to keep her son safe.

"I will, Mama." He nodded. "I love you. Okay?"

She kissed the screen. "Okay." He'd never let go of his first word.

The connection was cut, and she called Professor Oak. "Professor, you'll never believe where Ash is!"

Ash sighed and glanced around the room. His gaze settled on a picture, and he froze. He'd seen that Pokémon in the picture, flying over the rainbow.

The vidphone started to ring, and Ash frowned. He pressed down on the answer button, and his expression morphed into surprise. He was staring at the back of Professor Oak's head.

"Professor, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes Ash, it's me. Professor Oak. Don't you recognize me?"

"By the back of your head?" Ash pointed out.

"Wrong camera!" Ash smiled as the camera switched and he was staring into Professor Oak's kind face. "Your mother told me where you were, and I just had to call."

Professor Oak and Ash had a very strange but warm relationship, something that made his grandson Gary none-too-pleased. Ash had run into the Professor when he was in a Pokémon habitat when he was younger. The professor was surprised when he saw the human boy practically buried in a pile of Pokémon all cooing in the Pokémon languages. When Delia came to take Ash home, the Pokémon surrounded Ash protectively, pressing him back, growling low and watching the woman and the habitat guardians with hostile, untrusting eyes.

The boy had patted each one on the head and muttered their name, and part of their name, and they let him pass. Professor Oak sought him out, asking how he'd calmed them. Ash shrugged, and the professor remained stunned by this boy who defied logic at every turn.

"Well, it's very nice to see you again, Professor." Ash replied politely.

"How is your Pikachu?" Professor Oak had not been overly worried with giving Ash the temperamental Pokémon. If anyone could tame it, it was Ash.

Ash's face fell. "We were attacked by Spearows. He's getting help."

The doorbell rang behind Professor Oak. "That's my pizza. Call me sometime later, alright Ash? I love our talks." He disconnected yelling, "Coming!"

"Now I've got you!"

Ash turned, "Hm?" he asked.

"I knew I'd find you here!" the red-headed girl screamed at him., holding a charred bike She then ranted until she lost her balance and fell over, the bike crashing to the floor with her.

"Here, let me help you." He ran around the desk to help her up.

"I want a new bike!" she snapped, slapping his hand away and standing herself.

"I can't do anything right now. I—"

"I don't want any dumb excuse. I just want a new bike right now!" she screamed at him.

Ash shook his head at her. "But Pikachu. I have to be here when he comes out." He lowered his head. "Pikachu's not so good."

The girl stopped arguing and looked concerned as well. "Is it really serious?"

Ash's shoulders slumped. "I think so." His eyes were fixed on the door to the Critical Care room. "Who are you, anyway?" he asked suddenly.

The girl blushed a red deeper than her hair. "Oh. My name is Misty Waterflower. Um, what's yours?"

"Ash. Ash Ketchum." He responded absently. The emergency light turned off, and Pikachu was wheeled out on a stretcher by two Chansey, followed by Nurse Joy. Ash ran to her, Misty following him.

"Is he alright?" he asked breathlessly, eyes fixed on Pikachu's face. The Pokémon was still and quiet, with a headband-light bulb attached to his head that was blinking.

Ash just barely resisted the urge to call out Pikachu's name and demand from his friend how he was feeling, and instead made an involuntary soft worried cooing noise that had Misty eyeing him oddly as he waited for Nurse Joy to answer him.

"Your Pikachu will be fine after a little rest in the Recovery Room." Nurse Joy smiled at him, no longer angry. "I think you should go in with it Ash."

"Listen, I'm gonna need a rain check on your bike, but I promise I'll make it up to you." Ash told Misty, resting his hand lightly on Pikachu's head, mindful of the band running across his forehead.

"No way. I fell for that last time." Misty shouted.

Ash blinked, confused. "O-okay?" he asked weakly, defaulting back to his safe word.

Misty sighed. "Just look after your Pikachu. We'll settle up later." She threatened. Ash gulped.

"Uh, okay."

* * *

"Your attention please! Our Viridian Sisters' Radar System have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves! If you have a Pokémon in your possession, exercise extreme caution."

Everyone looked up as two Pokeballs crashed through the skylight and opened, letting out Koffing and Ekans.

Ash gasped and wrapped his body protectively around Pikachu. "What are—who are they?"

Koffing conjured a dark smoke that filled the room.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation." A woman said.

"To unit all people within our nation." A man this time, and they began switching off. "To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jesse." "James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light." "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

As the smoke cleared, a man and woman came into view. They wore white uniforms over black undershirts with red Rs on them.

A Meowth appeared. "Meowth, that's right!"

"What are you talking about?" Ash felt slightly faint. He knew the words, but they didn't mesh together and make sense in his head. What was Team Rocket? Some kind of group?

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" Jesse sneered.

"How can I? You don't make any sense." Ash defended, straightening up.

"We're here for the Pokémon." James told them.

Ash felt himself stiffen. "Why?"

They stared at him as if he was ridiculously slow, and he felt himself bristle with irritation. Other kids, especially Gary Oaks, had looked at him like that when he was younger. He just didn't fit in, and he asked too many questions, or the wrong questions.

But he couldn't help it. There was just so much that he didn't understand about humans, even after almost five years.

"Because. We search for rare and valuable Pokémon." James informed the kid.

Ash blinked. "But every Pokémon is rare and valuable in their own way." He'd never understood people who tried to rate Pokémon based off of their own ideas of power. Pokémon were much more sensible than humans sometimes.

"You're wasting your time. This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon." Nurse Joy snapped at the two thieves, smiling warmly at Ash. Misty was staring at Ash in wonder. She'd never heard anyone talk about Pokémon that way before.

"Well that may be so. But I wouldn't be surprised to find a few Pokémon gems among all the junk." Jesse answered the nurse, ignoring Ash, who was obviously very dumb and naive.

"If you want Pokémon that badly, why don't you find your own out in the wild?" Ash forced their attention back on him. "Wouldn't they be more valuable that way? Why steal them?"

"Oh, are we bugging you?" Jesse teased, ignoring the uncomfortable tightening in her chest.

"If he's bugged, let's squash him." The Meowth snapped out. Ash frowned. Was that Pokémon speaking in the human language? He only just noticed, being able to speak both languages himself. Could there be another who could speak both languages?

He didn't have long to think about it, because James shouted, "Koffing, attack!"

"Ekans, go!" Jesse cried out.

"Ekans!" Ash shouted. "Koffing!"

The two Pokémon paused. Their masters shouted for them to continue. Ash wasn't sure what to do. Mama and Gran always told him to keep his language abilities to himself. Mama didn't want him to get attacked again and possibly used against Pokémon against his will.

Ash grabbed the edges of Pikachu's stretcher as the room filled with acrid black smoke. He jerked the stretcher away and pushed it in front of him, Misty and Nurse Joy following behind him.

**So, what did you think? It was long, but I didn't think that anyone would mind.**

**Reviews, short or long, are wonderful. Constructive criticism is good. Flames will be used for baking cookies. Yummy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is the second half of chapter 4.**

**Thank you to everyone who put me on their story alerts and/or favorites. And a special thanks to CharmedMilliE and thor94 for their reviews.**

**So, Ash may seem a little soft in this chapter, but in later chapters we'll see more of the Ash that we all know and love.**

**I took some of the lines from the original episode, such as some of Misty and Team Rocket's lines.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. *puts on angry face and stomps foot.***

**Ash will be battling others, but not in this chapter as much. The next couple chapters, yes. He won't be a pushover, but he will be a bit different. Different life experiences and all that. And he will catch Pokémon. But I won't say anything else just yet about that.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Italics _****are translated Pokémon speech.**

* * *

Nurse Joy, Ash, and Misty ran into the main Pokeball storage room, Ash pushing Pikachu's stretcher in front of him. Nurse Joy and Misty slammed the door shut behind them. The lights shut off right after.

"The lights!" Misty yelled.

"They must have cut the power." Nurse Joy smiled. "But we've got our own Pika-power!"

The lights flickered and burst back to life, drawing Ash's attention to a platform where a dozen or so of the yellow Pokémon were running around, generating energy.

"Whoa! Look at all the Pikachu!" Misty squealed, face lighting up. Ash smiled himself, glad to see such happy Pokémon.

"A crisis situation has arisen. Initiating emergency Pokeball transport sequence." The computer announced.

"We've got to save those Pokeballs!" Nurse Joy began typing furiously on her computer. Ash hated computers. He could never figure out how their worked. He could call people. That was about it.

"This is the Viridian City Pokémon Center. We have an emergency situation. Transporting Pokeballs." Nurse Joy told the person on the other side.

"This is the Pewter City Pokémon Center. Downloader activated. Ready to receive Pokeballs." Came the response.

The Pokeballs began traveling down a conveyer belt, and getting sucked up into a light to be transferred to Pewter City.

Black smoke leaked through the doors, thickening as it forced its way in. Ash watched in horror as the doors broke and flew inward, revealing Koffing.

_"__Take that!"_ the Pokémon crowed, crashing into the shelves and sending the Pokeballs flying.

Misty and Ash gasped as the balls fell to the floor, rendering the transport system useless.

"Get those Pokeballs!" Nurse Joy snapped authoritatively, face set in a determined frown.

"Right!" Ash stooped to try to pick up as many Pokeballs as he could hold.

"This is war! Don't just hold them: throw them!" Misty shouted.

"Okay." Ash agreed. He gently placed the Pokeballs behind him and held one up. _Hello friend._ He thought to it, knowing that it wouldn't be able to hear him. But if he was going to use it to battle without being able to ask it's ok first, he was at least going to do it in his head.

"Pokeball, here we go!" He threw the Pokeball. It hit the floor and opened, spewing forth white light that quickly formed into a Pidgey.

_"__What's happening?"_ Ash heard the Pidgey ask. Ekans hissed in laughter as he loomed over the poor bird Pokémon.

_"__Prey!"_ Ekans sneered.

_"__Help!"_ Pidgey freaked out and flew up into the air to escape the snake-like Pokémon.

Jesse smirked, hands on hips. "That thing can't beat us!"

Ash couldn't in good conscience leave the panicked Pidgey to deal with Ekans all alone, so he threw another Pokeball to try to distract Ekans.

It hit the floor, and opened…

…to reveal nothing inside.

Ash floundered for a moment. "Empty?" he asked weakly.

"We're never gonna beat them that way!" Misty shouted at him.

"Some of the Pokeballs _are_ empty." Nurse Joy admitted.

Ash groaned softly. "Now she tells me." He gently fingered another Pokeball. "Please be able to fight and protect yourself." He whispered as he threw it.

A Rattata emerged, and Ash face-palmed. The Rattata was probably a worse choice than the Pidgey against an Ekans.

_"__Where is it!"_ Rattata snarled, baring it's teeth.

_"__Food!"_ Ekans crowed gleefully. Ash frowned. Did the thieves allow the Pokémon that they were supposed to take care of eat each other? He was horrified.

_"__Eek! He's going to eat me."_ Rattata cried in fright, running away from the Ekans. It spotted Ash and hid behind him. _"Hide me, hide me."_ It chanted.

"Rah." Ash said softly. _"Yes."_ The Rattata didn't even realize that he was speaking in the Pokémon language; it was simply too terrified.

"I guess I'm gonna have to take this into my own hands." Misty snapped, stepping in front of Ash and Nurse Joy, the latter of the two with hands fill of Pokeballs. "You grab Pikachu and get out of here." She told Ash. Grinning, she finished, "I'll take care of these three clowns."

While Misty and Team Rocket bantered, Ash was thinking hard. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against these people, and that he had to get Pikachu to safety, but he didn't want to just abandon the other Pokémon to the trio. Who knew what would happen to them?

Misty threw a Pokeball to the floor. It hit and opened, releasing a Goldeen in front of an unimpressed Jesse, James, and Meowth.

"Goldeen return." She called out.

"That's her best shot?" Jesse.

"She's all washed up." James.

Misty forced a confident smirk onto her face. "You know as well as I do that a water Pokemon can't battle on land. I was just warming up."

This display did not make Ash more confident in her ability to protect the Pokeballs herself. "Warming up?"

She glared back at him. "Just get Pikachu out of here!"

Ash quickly made up his mind. She was strong in heart, and that would make up for any shortcomings, like some of his old Pokémon friends. "Right."

He grabbed the stretcher and, shoving it in front of him, ran out of the room and to the lobby. Ekans and Koffing chased him down the hallway.

_"__Stop!"_ he cried desperately at them, looking back. They faltered, and he thought that he was going to make it until the stretcher hit the ruined bicycle and tipped over sending him to the ground and shaking the stretcher.

Team Rocket caught up with him as Pikachu opened his eyes and asked, _"What's happening?"_

Dozens of Pikachu jumped off of the balcony and onto Pikachu. They performed a Thundershock, and frying Jesse, James, and their Pokémon.

Pikachu jumped to the top of the pile. _"Ash!"_ he cried joyfully.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted happily.

"Do I have to do everything myself? That mouse is cat food." Meowth announced, entering the lobby and striding forward. Ash backed toward Pikachu, a growl escaping his clenched teeth.

_"__I need more power, Ash."_ Pikachu told his friend, catching his attention.

Ash frowned as he glanced around, struggling to find a solution. He spotted the bike and an idea came to mind.

"Pika-power." Ash recalled Nurse Joy calling it. He jumped onto the upside down remnants of bike and began peddling furiously.

"What's this?" Meowth demanded.

"Don't you ever try to hurt my friends again." Ash panted at them. Pikachu agreed loudly.

"Uh oh."

_"__Take this!"_ Pikachu snarled. He leapt onto the wheel in Ash's hands, right on the light, as he absorbed the electricity. He readied himself, and then sent out a massive Thundershock in front of him, careful to keep Ash out of the line of fire.

Team Rocket screamed as they were electrocuted. Ash kept peddling and Pikachu kept sending out the charge until suddenly, out of sheer panic, Koffing sent out some of his gaseous smoke. The smoke caught fire, and the building exploded around them, sending Team Rocket flying.

When the smoke and fire cleared, half of the Pokemon Center was a hole in the ground. The other half was still standing, smoking slightly. Officer Jenny sat on her motorcycle as three figures staggered, coughing, out of the ruined building. It was Ash, Misty, and Nurse Joy. Pikachu was in Ash's arms.

"You're okay!" Officer Jenny said in shock.

Ash coughed, and then turned to Nurse Joy, worry showing on his soot-covered face. "The Pokémon?"

Nurse Joy smiled at his concern. "The Pokémon were all sent to Pewter City just fine, young man, thanks to your help. And the help of this young lady here."

Ash released the breath that he'd been holding.

_"__What does she mean?"_ Pikachu asked his friend and trainer. Ash cuddled Pikachu to his cheek, laughing from pure relief.

_"__You're safe."_ He murmured. "Pika-chu."

After bidding Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny goodbye, Ash headed for the Viridian forest.

"Hey!" a voice called behind him. He turned, and sighed when he saw Misty running to catch up. "I'm coming with you until you replace that bike."

"Okay. Welcome along." He smiled warmly at her, starting her out of her righteous anger. He placed Pikachu on his shoulder, where the Pokémon immediately grabbed his head to keep steady.

"Well. Just so you know that." Misty said, trying to sound angry but instead sounding confused.

* * *

**Next chapter; Ash catches a Pokémon. Possibly more, if I can fit it into the chapter.**

**Reviews are awesome, even if they are only a word. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will only be used to light pretty candles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is chapter 6, which was also split in half.**

**Thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites. And a special thanks to starlight luna, CharmedMilliE, and thor94 for reviewing.**

**So, Ash catches a Pokémon, and has a serious discussion with Misty.**

**Next chapter will have another Pokémon capture and more Team Rocket.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. *howls at the moon sadly* And yes, I know it's light out. Psh, details.**

**_Italics_****are translated Pokémon speech.**

* * *

The sun was just starting to show itself over the trees when they entered Viridian Forest. As they walked, Misty grabbed Ash and thrust him in front of her, clinging to his arm in fear.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked, concerned. He caught sight of a Caterpie in front of him and Misty, and beamed. "Cool. It's a Caterpie. It's one of the bug Pokemon."

"Even if it is a Pokemon bugs are disgusting and I don't like them. Do something."

Ash ignored her and looked at Pikachu. "Do you want to ask? I'd like for him to come with us, but…" he tilted his head in Misty's direction.

Pikachu grumbled. _"Why do you keep it a secret, huh? You'll tell me later; I'll be waiting."_ He jumped down from Ash's shoulder and called out, _"Hey Caterpie, do you want to come with us? We're traveling, and Ash there wants to make friends."_

The Caterpie considered. _"Is he a good friend? He's a human, after all."_

Ash's expression morphed into a scowl. He bit his tongue to keep from asking just what was so bad about humans.

Pikachu nodded. _"Yeah, he's a good friend."_

The Caterpie finally bobbed his head. _"Fine then. I'll come. He can put me in one of those balls if he has to."_

Ash held up an empty Pokeball, eyes lighting up. "Come on Caterpie." He threw the Pokeball at the small Pokémon. It hit it and drew it in with red light. The Pokeball shook for a moment, light blinking, and then stilled, the light fading away.

Ash scooped up the Pokeball and punched his other fist into the air. "Yes! Caterpie. You're coming with us!" He was so giddy at making a new friend that he grabbed Misty and started running around. Misty soon shook him off.

He pushed the Pokeball toward her, and she cringed away. "Look Misty, Caterpie's going to be our new friend."

"Don't you mean that you're gonna train it? You only want it for battles don't you? To become a great Pokemon master or something?"

Ash frowned. "Pokémon aren't just for battles. I want them to be my friends." He explained this as if it should have been obvious.

How could this boy confuse me so much? Misty wondered to herself. Every other boy with a Pokémon seemed to only care about what the Pokémon could do for them, and here was a boy who cared about each Pokémon for who they were, not just what they could do.

"Just…keep it away from me." She demanded.

"But he's not scary, and he's inside his Pokeball anyway." Ash considered. "It's probably really great for Caterpie inside the Pokeball, all cute and comfortable inside there." He rubbed the ball against his cheek. "I love my new friend."

"I hate bugs!"

Ash blinked. "I like bugs. And Pokémon." He turned to Pikachu. "We've got a new friend!"

_"__I'm glad."_ Pikachu responded, sniffing the Pokeball.

"Oh, Pikachu, I'm glad you like it. And we'll make lots of new friends along the way." Ash continued, struggling to continue speaking in human, not Pokémon. "Caterpie, you're sticking with us."

Misty shuddered. "Does that mean…"

"Come on out, Caterpie." Ash hit the release on his Pokeball, and the bug Pokémon came out. Misty took off running.

Ash frowned. "There's nothing to be scared of." Although he did know that he didn't always respond to Pokémon, dangerous or otherwise, the way that normal people did. Still, he didn't think that Caterpie was too scary, even for a normal human.

"Here Caterpie, climb up on my shoulder." Ash encouraged. Caterpie nodded, and started up, but then spotted Misty. He raced over to the terrified teen, nuzzling her leg.

Ash smiled. "Hey Misty, Caterpie really likes you. Isn't that cute?"

"Get this disgusting bug away from me." Misty snapped, sinking to the ground. She scrambled away immediately.

"What? You think Caterpie's disgusting?" Ash asked, baffled.

_"__She hates me."_ Caterpie voiced sadly.

Pikachu walked over to him and patted his back. _"It's ok. She's new."_

Caterpie simply sighed sadly again.

Misty grabbed Pikachu. "I know. You can be friends with that and I'll be friends with Pikachu."

"Pikachu?" Ash asked as the Pokémon purred when Misty petted his head.

"Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!" Misty snapped, keeping Pikachu in between her and Caterpie.

"Aside from you, what are the other disgusting things?" Ash asked, getting irritated by Misty's attitude. He didn't wait for her to answer him. "You're hurting Caterpie's feelings with you silly fear of bugs, and I won't have it." He held out his arm for Caterpie. Pikachu looked on approvingly. "Come on, climb up onto my shoulder."

Caterpie looked to Pikachu, who nodded. _"Go ahead. He won't drop you."_ Ash looked offended at the very idea.

But it worked. Caterpie crawled up arm to his shoulder. "We won't scare Misty anymore."

"What do you mean?" Misty want to know.

"We'll go on without her." Pikachu jumped out of Misty's arms to go with Ash and Caterpie. He didn't like Misty's reaction to Caterpie either.

* * *

After about an hour, Pikachu got Ash's attention. _"She's still following us."_ He informed his trainer.

Ash turned around to see Misty duck behind a tree. He sighed, feeling tired. He understood about hate and fear, but he didn't see Pokémon as either. And Caterpie was so nice.

"If you're going to follow me anyway, you might as well come out." He called to the hiding Misty. "Hiding like this is silly."

Ash frowned as he wondered something. She was following him, but why? Sure, Pokémon he met and talked to ended up following or leading him around more often than not, but humans thought he was weird and tended to taunt him and/or stay away. Maybe she could be his friend too?

"Why are you following me, anyway?" he asked the surprised girl.

"You own me a bike!" she stuttered a little. Then she pulled herself together and glared at him.

Ash sighed tiredly. "So you don't want to be friends." He said disappointedly.

Misty's mouth fell open. "Friends? Where did you get an idea like that?" Nobody wanted to be her friend after they met her sisters. But, her subconscious reminded her, he hasn't met your sisters.

"Well, Pikachu and Caterpie are my friends, and they're coming with me. I'd hoped that you would be too." He explained. "When we get to the next town, I'll replace your bike. I think I have enough money saved up."

Misty hadn't expected him to give in so easily. But still… "But why would you want to be friends with me?"

Ash blinked at her, confused. "Why wouldn't I? You're nice, and smart, and you care about Pokémon. Well," he reconsidered, "You care about Pokémon that aren't bugs, anyway." He shot her a disapproving look as he rubbed Caterpie's drooping head.

Misty was astounded. He really thought that of her? But he'd only just met her! "I don't understand you, Ash." She sighed.

His face darkened. "I get that a lot." Caterpie nuzzled his cheek and Pikachu patted his leg.

_"__Don't you worry about her, Ash."_ Pikachu told his friend. _"I like you for who you are. And so does Caterpie."_

Caterpie nodded his head. _"Yeah."_

Ash smiled faintly at the Pokémon. "Thanks guys. I like you too." He started forward again.

Misty hurried to catch up with him. "Ash, wait. I didn't mean it like it sounded. You just confuse me, that's all. Your ideas don't sound like anything I've ever heard before. Trainers just don't see Pokémon like you do, and," her voice dropped to a whisper, "People just don't want to be friends with me."

Ash was quiet for a moment, and she was afraid that he was still angry. Then he asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" Misty asked, still lost in feeling sorry for herself.

"Why wouldn't people want to be your friend? I mean, I've never had a friend my age before, but that's because I'm weird and different. But you're not."

_That_ snapped Misty out of her thoughts. "What do you mean? Haven't you ever had friends before?" Even she'd had friends, however briefly.

"Well Pokémon sure, but not kids. They never liked me." Ash admitted to the fiery red-head. _Especially after Gary got to them._

Pikachu hugged Ash's leg. _"I like you, Ash."_

_ "__Me too."_ Caterpie agreed.

Ash sent them a watery smile that made Misty feel worse. If he didn't have interactions with the kids around him, no wonder he was so odd, especially with his views on Pokémon. She liked those views, but she'd never even thought about it before he told Team Rocket off with them.

"I really am sorry about your bike." Ash apologized, expecting her to be angry with him again.

Misty shook her head. "You'll get me a new one. But, can we? I mean, be friends?"

Ash was startled. "You really mean that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I do. I don't have many friends either."

"Okay." Ash grinned at her, transforming his face and causing his warm brown eyes to sparkle with happiness.

_"__And me?"_ Pikachu chirped.

_"__Me too!"_ Caterpie squealed.

Ash laughed at them all. "Of course, you guys." He said, confusing Misty. He pet Caterpie's head before reaching down to do the same to Pikachu. "Come on then. Let's get going."

* * *

They walked until it got dark, and then they made camp, lighting a fire and laying out their sleeping bags. Ash set Caterpie down onto a nearby stump, and Pikachu jumped up next to him. After they ate, Pikachu cornered him.

_"__Ash, you should tell at least Caterpie."_ The electric mousse said seriously. _"And you still owe me that explanation about why you're keeping this a secret."_

"Pi." Ash nodded. "Come here, Caterpie, Pikachu. Let's leave Misty so that she can change into pajamas." The two Pokémon followed him into the forest, leaving behind a grateful Misty. She could change in peace, and the bug was gone!

They stopped walking, and Pikachu folded his arms. _"Well?"_ he demanded.

Ash turned to Caterpie. _"You first." _He said to the surprised Pokémon. _"Are you really sure you want to come with us? I couldn't ask you in front of Misty, and I wanted to be sure."_

_ "__You can speak? This is much better than that human language; you're much clearer now."_ Caterpie commented. _"And yes, I'm sure."_

Pikachu tapped his foot. _"That's nice and all, but I want to know why you won't tell Misty that you can speak our language."_

Ash scratched his head and sunk to the ground next to his two Pokémon. _"When I was a hatchling, I was raised by Pokémon. Then, humans attacked us, and killed most of them. My Mama found me and saved me. Then she took care of me and raised me."_

_"__But why don't you tell people that you can understand us?"_

_ "__Because Mama told me that some humans would try and use that to hurt Pokémon, and I won't let them."_ Ash was resolute in this matter.

They chatted for a little longer before heading back to camp. Misty was already in her sleeping bag, so Ash climbed into his.

"Goodnight. _Goodnight._" He called in both languages. All three of them echoed his sentiments, but Misty was mostly asleep, so she assumed that the, "Pi-ka." Came from Pikachu.

Caterpie and Pikachu were both sitting on the stump again. Caterpie turned to Pikachu. _"I love looking at the moon."_ He told his new friend. _"Isn't it beautiful?"_

_"__Yes."_

_ "__I want to evolve and become a Butterfree someday."_ Caterpie confided.

Ash listened sleepily to their conversation, wondering what it sounded like to people who didn't know what they were saying. He snorted. Probably the same as human speech did when he wasn't paying attention enough to translate it in his head.

He eventually fell asleep to the excited chatter of his friends.

* * *

**So. How was it? I'm churning this story out fast. It's surprising me. I've never written this fast before.**

**Anyway, reviews are lovely, even just one word. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to light a fire. Mm, warm and cozy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites and/or alerts. And a special thank you to starlight luna, Teddi 8347, CharmedMilliE, thor 94, and random bug for reviewing.**

**Well, an event you've all been waiting for: Ash's first Pokémon battle! And more Misty confusion about Ash. And Ash catches another Pokémon.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. *hugs teddy bear to chest***

**_Italics_****are translated Pokémon speech.**

* * *

Ash woke up to Misty's scream. Jumping to his feet, he only just avoided both falling on his face, as well as shouting in the Pokémon language. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked the shaking girl.

She pointed in front of her. Caterpie was sitting there, staring up at her hopefully.

Ash laughed, trying to untangle himself from his sleeping bag. "It looks like Caterpie wants to be your friend too Misty." He informed her.

Ash winced as Misty verbally flambéed Caterpie, and his resolve to be her friend wore down a little. "For someone who wants friends, you're sure not acting like it. Caterpie has feeling too, you know."

Misty had the grace to blush. "It's not just Caterpie, it's just bugs in general that I hate."

"I don't care if you like him or not, you owe Caterpie an apology." Ash informed her firmly.

_"__Thanks Ash, but I'm going into my Pokeball now."_ The disheartened worm Pokémon said sadly. He tapped his Pokeball with his head and was sucked back inside. Pikachu tapped on the ball worriedly.

"Caterpie…" Ash trailed off. He picked up the Pokeball and hooked it to his belt.

He glared at Misty, and then a flying form caught his attention as it landed. "Wow, a Pidgeotto." He gasped. He looked down at Pikachu. "You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu! _I'm ready._"

Misty stepped back, watching intently. She wanted to see how good Ash was, especially with his views on training Pokémon.

But Ash didn't attack the Pidgeotto. Instead, he said, "Pikachu, go."

The Pokémon moved toward the Pidgeotto. _"Hey!" _he shouted. The bird Pokémon turn to him in disinterest.

_"__Are you here to fight me, little mouse?"_ it wanted to know.

Pikachu shook his head. _"My trainer sent me over to ask you if you would like to come with us and be our friend."_

_ "__And if I say no?" _It asked, more out of boredom than anything else.

_"__Then we leave."_ Ash called out, making sure it only sounded like he was calling out Pidgeotto's name.

The Pidgeotto was stunned. It eyed Ash with renewed interest. _"Was that a fluke?" _It wanted to know.

Pikachu shook his head. _"No. He really can speak our language. And he really does want to be friends."_

_ "__I don't have a flock and I don't like being alone." _Pidgeotto made up his mind._ "Very well. I'll go with. He can catch me in one of those balls. But I will not be a pet."_

_ "__Will you battle? You don't have to; I'm just wondering." _Pikachu asked.

Pidgeotto nodded. _"I will."_ It confirmed. It cocked it's head. _"Why is the girl staring at me?"_

Ash glanced over to see Misty slack-jawed with amazement. "Misty stop staring. You're going to make him uncomfortable." Misty's teeth clacked as she closed her mouth quickly.

Ash picked out a Pokeball and rolled it gently to Pidgeotto. The Pokémon touched his head to it, and was drawn inside. Ash held up his hand, and the Pokeball flew to it.

"Yay!" he cheered. "A new friend." He eyed Misty suspiciously. "You don't have anything against bird Pokémon, do you?"

Misty replied in the negative, head still spinning. She'd never seen anything like that before in her life. She thought that he'd caught Caterpie because it was a weak and gross Pokémon only, but now he'd captured a Pidgeotto, a species known for their bad temperament when provoked, without a fight.

But he didn't provoke it, her mind supplied. Pikachu went to it on his orders, and the Pidgeotto went willingly into a Pokeball. The Pokeball had barely twitched. Misty didn't know what to make of the whole situation. And then, instead of gloating, he'd just been excited that he had a new friend.

She thought sadly that he probably really didn't have any friends when he was younger, to get so attached to a Pokémon the minute he caught it.

* * *

A high pitched laughter came out of the forest around them.

"So, we meet again." A male voice announced.

"I know that voice." Ash mused out loud. Misty frowned.

Shadowed figure emerged from the trees and began spouting a motto. Ash sighed. "No. Not this again." They ignored him and finished their motto.

"We're kind of busy now, so…" Ash tried, but they interrupted.

"Be quiet." Jesse ordered.

"We want your Pikachu, kid." James pointed to Pikachu, who was standing on the ground at Ash's side.

"What? Why? Are you trying to steal him too?" Ash tried to guess.

Their faces split into devious grins. "Of course."

"But that's rotten." Ash cried out. "Pokémon shouldn't be forced to do anything they don't want to."

"We don't care. We're the bad guys." James scoffed, releasing Koffing while Jesse released Ekans.

Ash shook his head. He didn't know what to make of these clowns, as Misty had called them. Did they really think that way about Pokémon? Did every other trainer but him?

"If they're gonna use two Pokémon I don't see why we can't use two Pokémon." Misty pointed out from behind Ash.

"Koffing, Sludge Attack!" James ordered, breaking Ash's train of thought. The sludge hit Pikachu right in the eyes, blinding him. He let out a squeak of surprise.

_"__Help."_ He cried out.

Ash scooped up his friend. "Hang in there buddy." He held Pikachu out to Misty, who stared at him uncomprehendingly. "They might try anything, but no matter what, don't let them get Pikachu." Misty didn't move. "Misty, please."

With trembling but gentle hands Misty gently pulled Pikachu into her arms. Producing a handkerchief, she began dabbing gingerly around Pikachu's eyes. "What about the battle?"

Ash touched his Pokeballs. He couldn't send out Caterpie; a worm Pokémon against a snake? Bad idea.

He threw a Pokeball. "Pidgeotto, help." Pidgeotto emerged from the Pokeball and took to the air.

"Koffing, it's Grime Time." James sniffed his rose.

Koffing began throwing itself toward Pidgeotto, who began bobbing and weaving. _"Take that! And that!"_ Pidgeotto snarled.

"Ekans go get your dinner." Jesse spat. Ash nearly threw up in disgust at the thought of eating a Pokémon .

Pidgeotto dive-bombed Ekans, and Ash yelled, "Quick attack." Pidgeotto increased his speed.

"Ekans, go underground." Jesse ordered. Pidgeotto had to flap hard to keep from slamming into the hard ground.

Koffing began spitting sludge at the bird Pokémon. "Behind you! Watch out!" Ash cried out.

Pidgeotto dodged, but Ekans came up out of the ground to attack. They double-teamed poor Pidgeotto who flew high trying to lose them. It didn't work, and they slammed into him.

"Counter attack, now!" Ash cried. But it didn't work, and Ash quickly had to recall Pidgeotto into the safety of the Pokeball before he hit the ground.

Ash growled, glowering at Team Rocket. They were snickering and cheering.

Misty gasped as Ash reached down and pulled out Caterpie's Pokeball. "Caterpie, you're my only hope. I'm depending on you." He whispered to the Pokémon inside the Pokeball before throwing said ball in front of him.

Caterpie emerged, and Misty forgot to cringe away as she tried to figure out Ash's strategy, bring an untrained bug Pokémon into a fight like this.

_"__What do you need, Ash."_ Caterpie asked. Then he looks around and saw the situation. _"Oh. Uh-oh."_

"We'll win!" Team Rocket cheered.

_"__Let me at 'em!"_ Pikachu waved his arms around wildly.

"No Pikachu you can't battle in his condition." Misty guessed what the Pokemon wanted. Ash didn't even look over, knowing what Pikachu wanted but unable to help.

"Caterpie, string shot!" Ash yelled. Caterpie shot string out of his mouth and wrapped it around the other two Pokemon in the battle.

Meowth tried to attack, but received the same treatment. Jesse and James recalled their Pokémon and, grabbing Meowth, ran away.

"Awesome!" Ash crowed, picking Caterpie up. Pikachu came running over, most of the gunk cleared away so that he could see. "You did it Caterpie. You saved us. I'm very proud of you."

"You're stronger than you look." Misty relented.

_"__I just did what any good Pokémon should do." _Caterpie replied modestly.

"Misty…" Ash started. Misty saw him glance at Caterpie, and then back to her. "Caterpie really did a good job. Will you at least try to get along? He is a Pokémon after all, not just a bug."

Misty swallowed hard. "I guess you're right."

She reached out a hand toward Caterpie, and Caterpie began shooting a fine layer of silk over his body. Ash quickly put him down, not wanting to get covered by the silky strings but still feeling a little awed. Caterpie was evolving!

"Metapod!" Ash cried out in joy when Caterpie was done. "You've evolved. Soon you can be a Butterfree, just like you've always wanted." He knelt down and drew Caterpie into a hug, Pikachu joining in.

I've never known anyone like him. He loves Pokémon more than anyone else I've ever met. Misty thought, watching him with Metapod. And did he just say that being a Butterfree is _Caterpie—Metapod's_ dream? How would he know? And shouldn't it be Ash's dream more than his Pokémon's?

* * *

**So, I hope you like it. In the next chapter, Ash may or may not capture another Pokemon. I think that I know what I'm going to do, but I'd like input from you guys, and girls, and what you think. It will be slightly be different than this one.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. One word, how much you liked it, questions, constructive criticism: they're all good. Flames will be used to light sparklers. Whee, colorful!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this is chapter 8.**

**Thanks to everyone who put this story/me on their alerts/favorites. And a special thank you to Nathan Brown, starlight luna, and theepicuserofemoticons for your reviews.**

**So, Ash and Misty are still in Viridian Forest, but they are not alone. Read on to find out what I mean. A few surprises too.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokémon. *curls up on floor with plushy and mutters incoherently***

* * *

Ash was getting slightly annoyed, and thought that he might be going deaf from Misty's constant shrieking. They'd been in this forest almost a week now, and he was ready to tear his own hair out. "Misty, it's fine. Calm down."

She yelled again, seeing a Weedle coming close to her. She took off running, yelling, "Catch it!"

Ash watched her go before turning to Weedle. Making sure Misty was out of hearing, he asked, _"Um, hi. Would you like to come with me and be my friend?"_

The Weedle was amused. _"And why would I want to go with you?"_ it asked. _"You're just a dumb human, even if you can speak."_

_ "__Don't you insult Ash. He is a good friend." _Pikachu defended.

_"__Pikachu, it's fine. Weedle doesn't have to come with us."_ He sat down in front of the Weedle. _"So, are you from here?"_

Ash listened as Weedle told him where to find the hive. He was enjoying himself when Misty called out, "Ash!"

"Huh?" Ash glanced back to see a sword coming toward him. He rolled out of the way, staring up at the boy in front of him.

"You can't have my Pokémon!" Ash wasn't sure if this was a thief or not, but better safe than sorry.

"I don't steal Pokémon."

"Who are you then?" Misty demanded.

"I am Samurai, and I have been searching the forest for you." The boy proclaimed.

Ash frowned. "Why?" Then he gasped and looked around. "Where's Weedle?"

Pikachu pointed. _"There."_

Ash saw that Weedle was leaving. "Weedle!" he called. _"Wait."_

_"__It was nice to meet you Ash. I hope we meet again one day."_ The Weedle called back to Ash. _"But I don't want to deal with that boy. He's too loud."_

Ash fumed. "This is your fault. Weedle is only leaving because you're here."

"Did you even fight it? That Weedle looks to be in fine condition." Samurai pointed out.

Ash frowned. "Fight it. Why would I do that?" They'd been having a nice conversation.

Samurai laughed obnoxiously. "You didn't even try to fight it? How did you expect to capture it then?"

Ash shook his head. "I didn't want to capture her." He pointed out in what he thought was a reasonable voice.

Misty blinked. Well, that was certainly different. A Pokémon trainer who didn't want to catch every Pokémon they saw?

Samurai blinked at Ash oddly before shaking off. "Well of course you would say that. You are a novice Pokémon trainer, especially if you didn't know to fight the Weedle first. You're Pokémon are probably all weak and useless."

_"__Hey, you leave him alone."_ Pikachu growled at this new trainer.

"I want to face you in combat." Samurai continued.

"You want to fight me? With Pokémon?" Ash clarified. Samurai nodded.

Ash turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu?" he asked.

The Pokémon nodded. _"Let's show him a thing or two. Arrogant snob."_

Ash faced Samurai. "Fine then. Let's go."

Samurai pulled out a Pokeball. "Prepare to lose." He threw the ball. "

"A Pinsir." Ash noted. He pulled out Pidgeotto's Pokeball. "Pidgeotto, here we go!"

As soon as Pidgeotto was released from the confines of the Pokeball he took to the sky. _"What's up?"_ he wanted to know.

_"__This man is insulting both Ash and us, calling us weak and useless."_ Pikachu explained. _"He wants to fight though, so I figured that you wouldn't mind."_

_ "__Not at all. What do you want me to do Ash?"_ Pidgeotto want to know.

"Pinsir, jump into the air and catch that Pidgeotto with your claws!"

"Pidgeotto, use Gust to keep him back." Ash countered. The wind forced Pinsir back. "Quick attack!"

"Ahh!" Misty screamed. Ash turned to see her pointing at a swarm of Beedrill heading their way.

They were buzzing as they headed toward the humans, and Misty and Samurai's faces paled.

Ash grinned in delight. _"We seek Ash. Weedle told us to speak with him."_ They were saying, all together.

_"__Yes. Where is Ash?"_ they called out.

Ash recalled his Pidgeotto and raised his hand into the air. Misty grabbed it and pulled him so that it was run or fall. Pikachu ran after them, also confused.

"Misty!" Ash cried.

"Hush." She snapped back as she followed Samurai behind a bush. They turned forward and gasped. There were dozens of Kakuna attached to the tree in front of them.

The Kakuna began hatching. Misty screamed and yanked Ash back to his feet, beginning to run with Samurai and dragging Ash behind her. They made it to a small cabin. They got inside and listened as the Beedrill got tired of waiting and left.

"This is all your fault!" Samurai accused Ash.

"My fault?"

"Yes. That Weedle must have told the Beedrill where you were, and they came in a swarm." Samurai snapped haughtily.

Well you're not wrong. Ash sighed.

"You're not even a novice. No novice could be so stupid." Samurai continued.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked. _"How dare he? We were winning against him."_

Ash absentmindedly pulled the angry Pokémon into his arms, mindful of the electricity and began rubbing Pikachu's head. "I don't care what you think about me." Ash told the other boy. "But I don't understand; why did we run?"

"Those Beedrill would have stun and killed us." Samurai said, his opinion for the trainer dropping lower and lower.

Ash bit his lip. He really wanted to ask why Samurai thought that. They were just being friendly. They wouldn't have stung him. "Okay. If you say so." He finally replied, although Misty noticed that his voice lacked conviction. She sighed. Thinking of Pokémon as your friends was great and all, but it was also going to get him killed one day.

"The other trainers from Pallet would never have gotten us attacked by Beedrill. They were amazing. And though I lost all three times, I was inspired and waited for the next trainer from Pallet." Samurai was lost in his memories.

"Well if I'm so bad then go find one of them. I was the last trainer to leave Pallet Town." Ash snapped. "There probably won't be any more after me."

"What a shame." Samurai lamented.

"I'll just go." Ash started for the door.

"Ash, wait. Those Beedrill are probably still out there. You can't going outside." Misty tried to point out.

"She is right. You may stay in my cabin for the night." Samurai offered.

_"__Can we, Ash? I'm tired."_ Pikachu's voice was worn from adrenaline and trying to keep up with Misty's frantic steps.

"Fine." Ash agreed reluctantly, still not seeing what the big deal was.

He let Metapod out of his Pokeball. "Here Metapod. You can be out for the night."

_"__Okay Ash."_ Metapod answered as Ash propped him up next to his sleeping bag.

_"__Hey."_ Pikachu greeted his friend. Ash climbed into his sleeping bag, Pikachu curling next to the pillow and causing Ash to have to scrunch down to make room. Not that he minded.

* * *

The next morning, Ash woke up early. He nudged Pikachu. _"Hey, would you mind if I went out and visited the Beedrill? You can come with if you want." _He was careful to keep his voice down, in case of the others woke up.

Pikachu opened one eye to glare at Ash. _"If you want to go that's fine. I'll wait here and come later with Misty. Now hush."_

Ash grinned. _"Metapod, do you want to come?"_ Metapod agreed, and Ash packed his backpack with everything but the sleeping bag Pikachu was laying on.

He picked up Metapod and headed out.

He'd just made it back to the Kakuna tree when something landed on his head, forcing him to the ground and sending Metapod flying from his arms.

"Do you know what Meowth's favorite game is?" the Pokémon asked.

Ash tipped him onto the ground and sat up. Meowth retaliated by using a Scratch Attack against him. "Scratch and sniffle."

Ash grabbed his face, feeling blood drip through his fingers. He'd had worse with hatchlings that were playing, but it still hurt, and it was very deep.

Ash pulled his hands away from his burning and stinging face to glare at Meowth.

_"__What was that for?"_ Metapod demanded from where he lay. Ash pulled Metapod into his arms.

"Guess who?" James voice called out.

Ash just shook his head. "Really?" he muttered.

They started in on their motto, and Ash, seeing the Kakuna getting agitated, called out, "No! You're bothering the Kakuna. Stop it."

They ignored him and continued. Ash watched as angry Beedrill rose from the trees to protect the Kakuna.

"Now hand over your Pikachu." Jesse demanded.

"Pikachu isn't with me and even if he was he doesn't want to go with you so I wouldn't let you take him."

_"__Ash, run to the tree. The Beedrill will protect you."_ The Weedle from before crawled past him, heading for the tree. Ash took her advice and race for the giant tree. He dropped and slid under the Beedrill, who continued on toward Team Rocket.

Jesse and James picked up their blue box, and saw that it was covered with Weedle as they ate the paper. Jesse, James, and Meowth started running away.

A Beedrill flew toward Ash.

"Ash!" Misty's voice rang out. She, Pikachu, and Samurai were safe underneath a tall metal cage.

Ash blinked at her oddly. His attention was taken away from her as Weedle asked, _"May I come with you and Pikachu, Ash? I want to see the world. You can carry me in a ball."_

_ "__Say yes, Ash." _Pikachu suggested.

Ash was stunned, but he nodded. He took out a Pokeball and held it out to the Weedle. She rubbed her head against his arm before tapping the Pokeball and disappearing inside. The Beedrill watched approvingly before flying away to give chase to Team Rocket.

Ash's grin widened. "Pikachu, come meet our new friend."

_"__Ash look. Metapod."_ Pikachu sounded delighted, so Ash looked down at the Pokemon nestled in the crook of his arm.

Metapod had a long crack in his exoshell and he was glowing. Ash watched with joy as Butterfree emerged. "Butterfree! You've done it."

_"__I'm a Butterfree!"_ Butterfree cried happily, flying around Ash's head. Ash leapt into the air with him, laughing. Pikachu came over and joined in.

Samurai watched in confusion and admiration. How did he do that, he wondered.

Misty blanched. Great. Another bug. But at least Butterfree was cute now.

Ash returned Butterfree to his Pokeball to rest.

"Here. I'll take you to the path to Pewter City." Samurai offered. Ash and Misty quickly agreed.

When they reached the path, Ash turned to Samurai. "We never finished our match." He pointed out.

"I am sorry for saying those things about you and your Pokémon. Compared to you, I am the novice. But make no mistake: one day we will battle again." Samurai declared.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Ash and Misty headed down the path, Misty eager to get out of the forest and Ash listening to Pikachu chatting away as they walked.

The path turned into rock instead of dirt, and they knew they were getting close to Pewter City.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. Ash got a new Pokémon! And he's heading for Pewter City. What do you think will happen there?**

**Reviews, even one word, are appreciated. Constrictive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to pop popcorn.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, here is chapter 9.**

**Thank you to everyone who favorite or added this story to their alerts. And a special thanks to starlight luna, theepicuserofemoticons, Fawx999, Cinnamy, random bug, dmc fanboy, KaliAnn, and thor94 for your reviews.**

**So, in this chapter, Ash meets Brock. Their first battle is here. But it's not for the reasons you think. But yes, there will be battles.**

**And yes, I changed Brock's story slightly to match the original anime, not the English dub.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. *rocks back in forth in a corner***

* * *

They caught sight of Pewter City the next day, and Ash sat down on a large boulder with Pikachu. While he enjoyed his stay in the forest, he knew that his Pokémon friends were worn out, and he wanted to get them to the Pewter City Pokémon Center as soon as possible.

"We're here." Ash sighed.

_"__You got that right!" _Pikachu agreed, looking close to passing out.

"Yeah, Pewter City is great." A voice broke into Ash's musings. It then went on to wax poetry about rocks. Ash got off of the boulder, picking up Pikachu and carrying him down the wooden steps.

"Do you want to buy a rock?" the man –Flint –asked them.

Ash shook his head. "No thank you. But I do need to find the Pokémon Center, so if you could point me there?"

"Sure, but that is two dollars for resting on my rocks." Flint informed him. Ash just shrugged and paid the man.

When they got to the Pokémon Center, Ash put his Pokéballs onto a tray, along with Pikachu, and handed them over to the Nurse Joy of Pewter City. He didn't bother to comment on her resemblance to her sister in Viridian City. He'd been to enough towns to know that they were all related.

"Hey Ash, look." Misty pointed at a sign on the wall.

Ash joined her. "What's that for?" He read it. "Pokémon League Regional Championships. Are you planning on entering?"

Misty frowned at him. "You have to beat gym leaders from different towns. Then they give you their badge as proof. I'm not entering, but maybe you should." She knew that he took his Pokémon out to train during their nights in the forest, but she hadn't seen what he was doing to train them. She wanted to see what his methods were. They were probably very different, knowing Ash.

"Are you planning on challenging Brock, the Pewter City Gym leader?" Flint broke into the conversation before Ash could reply.

Ash glanced back at him. "There's a gym here?" Ash really wanted to talk to the gym leader about Pokémon. "I wonder what Pokémon he has."

Flint walked away, laughing. "As if you could win against him in a Pokémon match."

Ash turned to Misty. "Who said anything about a Pokémon match? I'd like to talk to him about Pokémon."

Misty sighed. She should have guessed. Ash didn't ever act like a normal trainer in her experience with him.

"I'll head right over to the gym." He looked at her. "Wait, but I need to wait for my Pokémon. Do you want to get something to eat while I wait?"

Misty agreed, and they went to a small restaurant and ordered.

"So what are you going to ask Brock about Pokémon?" Misty wanted to know as she used her chopsticks to spoon some food into her mouth.

Ash smiled brightly. "I want to see what Pokémon he has, and how he trains them. I have to help my Pokémon get big and strong you know, and he might have a few tips."

"He might not want to share them, Ash. Some gym leaders are very secretive, unless you win in a battle." Misty warned.

"Well, we'll see." Ash turned his attention on her. "Hey, I don't know what Pokémon you have, either. What do you do to train them?"

"They're water Pokémon. I haven't been really focused on training them recently, just letting them rest, but I'm getting ready to start it up again." Misty admitted. Ash nodded and ate some rice, surprising her by not judging her methods.

They paid together and left. Ash went to the Pokémon Center to collect his Pokémon while Misty went to a clothes store to pick up something.

With Pikachu on his shoulder and his other Pokémon tucked securely in their Pokéballs at his waist, Ash shoved the door open to Pewter Gym.

"Hello?" he called out, walking inside.

The whole room was filled with rocks. Ash found himself staring around the gym as he went further inside.

"Who goes there?" a male voice asked.

He turned to see a boy, older than him, sitting on a flat rock on a platform. "So, you're Brock?" Ash smiled. "I'm Ash, from Pallet Town, and I wanted to—"

"Is this your first gym match?" Brock asked, his voice condescending.

Misty was right, Ash though. He would have to battle Brock before the other male would talk to him.

"There are special rules here." Brock continued. "This is an official match. Two Pokémon each, you understand?"

An official match just to discuss Pokémon rearing? Ash shrugged. "I understand." He lied. He understood the rules, but not the reason behind the match. Brock must be really competitive.

"How long have you been with that Pokémon?" Brock wanted to know, standing up.

Pikachu and Ash looked at each other. "Uh, about two weeks." Ash answered for them both.

"I can tell. Your Pikachu is in it's cutest stage." Pikachu preened under this compliment. "It can't win." The Pokémon bristled in anger now.

"Don't you call Pikachu weak!" Ash yelled. "You just worry about your own Pokémon and let me worry about mine."

"Suit yourself." Brock snapped his fingers, and a rock battlefield came sliding out of the walls. Ash and Pikachu ran for it and just made it to the end before getting crushed.

Brock jumped off of his platform. "Then let the match begin!"

Ash looked down at Pikachu. "Well, it's you he insulted. Do you want to battle him?"

_"__Just wait until I get out there!"_ Pikachu snarled, determined to prove Brock wrong.

"Okay, Pikachu, I choose you buddy." Pikachu ran out onto the field.

"Onix, go!" Brock threw a Pokeball. It released a snake-like rock Pokémon.

Pikachu saw Onix and stopped in his tracks, eyes going wide. _"Uh-oh." _He breathed out.

Pikachu raced back to Ash. He jumped to his waist and patted a Pokéball.

"No Pikachu, you wanted to battle. Leave Pidgeotto out of it." Ash gently placed the electric mouse back onto the field.

_"__But…"_

Ash gave Pikachu an encouraging smile and motioned him forward. Pikachu grumbled but obeyed. _"Fine."_

"Onix, Tackle attack!" Brock shouted. Pikachu jumped out of the way and Onix hit the ground.

His tail wrapped around Pikachu and lifted the Pokémon into the air.

"Bind it!" Brock ordered. Onix tightened his grip and Pikachu groaned in pain.

"Pikachu, thundershock!" Ash yelled. Pikachu electrocuted Onix, but it didn't affect the rock-type.

"You haven't raised it very well. Such a weak attack can't hurt Onix." Brock sounded like he was gloating.

_"__Help!" _Pikachu cried out. Ash pulled out his Pokéball before remembering his promise to the mouse Pokémon. He put it back reluctantly.

"Cut it out!" he cried to both Onix and Brock. He stayed out of the Pokémon language because he knew that Onix would listen to Brock.

"Do you surrender?"

Ash glanced at Pikachu, who had lost consciousness in Onix's grip. "I-I do." He answered. Onix dropped Pikachu to the floor, and Ash raced over to pick Pikachu up and gently cradle him in his arms. He glared fiercely at Brock and Onix, and left the gym as fast as he could.

"Pi pikachu? _Are you okay?_" Ash whispered to his friend.

Flint stepped up to Ash, eyeing him. "Come with me." He finally said.

Ash followed him to a small wooden cabin. The man pointed out a small little bedroll and blanket. Ash lay Pikachu carefully onto the bedroll, tucking the little Pokémon in.

"Everyone loses sometimes. You can't let that get you down." Flint tried to cheer Ash up.

Ash shook his head. He placed his hat and backpack on the floor. "I know that. But I didn't mean for Pikachu to get so badly hurt."

"Brock is very good." Flint sipped his tea. "His talents could take him much further than being a simple gym leader."

"Then why doesn't he compete?" Ash asked. He knew that people who acted like Brock did, and who were talented enough, usually left to compete.

"He has his reasons." Flint stood up. "Come with me."

Ash just watched Pikachu sadly. "It doesn't matter. Only Pikachu matters."

"Come. You need to see this." Ash reluctantly stood up and followed Flint out of the small cabin.

They went to a different house with an open window. There were ten children, and a person in an apron stood at the sink washing dishes.

A little girl ran up and tugged on the apron. "I tore my skirt."

The figure turned, and Ash was surprised to see that it was Brock. "All right, all right. I'll sew it up for you."

Brock was soon busily sewing the rip in the dress. The little girl, in her slip, kept tugging on his sleeve. "Is it done yet?" she demanded.

Brock smiled indulgently. "Just a minute."

Ash felt bad for watching, and turned around and left. Flint hurried after him.

"Brock has ten little brothers and sister to take care of. That's why he can't go to any regional matches."

"Where are his Mama and Father?" Ash, who had never had a father that could remember, had never learned to call a father 'dad'.

"His good-for-nothing father left them to become a Pokémon trainer. His mother left soon after that." Flint either didn't notice or decided not to comment on Ash's odd wording.

Ash was horrified. "Who would do that to their children?"

Flint was quiet when he replied. "A couple of people who should never have had children." He said bitterly. They were quiet the rest of the way to Flint's cabin. Inside, Pikachu was awake.

Ash pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Pikachu."

_"__That trainer is going to pay!"_ Pikachu declared.

"You want to battle him again?" Ash said, surprised.

Flint chose that moment to cut in. "If you're going to try again, I may know a way for you to super-charge your Pikachu."

Ash looked down into Pikachu's hard brown-black eyes. "Do you want Flint to help us, or do you just want us to go and train hard?"

_"__You and I, training hard." _Pikachu said, nodding his head at Ash. _"We don't need anybody else's help, except our other Pokémon friends."_

Ash smiled apologetically at Flint. "Thanks for the offer, Mr. Flint, but as you can see Pikachu would rather we just go somewhere to train really hard." He set Pikachu on his shoulder, Pikachu grabbing Ash's head to stay steady. Ash nodded once more to Flint and left the cabin.

Outside, Misty caught up with him. "Ash, where have you been? What happened?"

Ash shook his head. "That Brock wouldn't talk to me. He wanted a Pokémon battle first. And I lost. So now, Pikachu wants to prove that he isn't weak like Brock said, and we're going to train. Then, we'll battle him again tomorrow."

Misty blinked. "He just assumed you wanted a battle? Did he let you tell him why you were there?"

"No." Ash sighed. "See you later, Misty."

* * *

Misty let him walk off, her mind whirring furiously. How dare Brock just assume like that?

She made her way over to the gym and bashed her way inside. Brock was cleaning up after what looked like another battle.

Misty walked right up to him and slapped him. He stared at her, one hand coming up to cup his cheek.

"How dare you!" she snarled before he could get a word in. "What were you thinking?"

Brock frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you did to Ash and Pikachu." Misty was fuming.

"Ash? That kid who challenged me? Are you his friend?" Brock gave her an appraising look. "Look, I don't know what he told you, but this was an official match, and—"

"But Ash didn't come here to battle you." She rolled her eyes at his idiocy. "And did you really call Pikachu weak in front of Ash?"

"Well, yeah, because it is." Brock said slowly, lowing his hand. "And he should have trained it better."

Misty shook her head. "Ash isn't like any other trainer you've ever met. Believe me, I know."

"Of course he is." Brock disagreed. "You're deluded. Every Pokémon trainer is the same."

Misty was shaking in anger. He just wasn't listening to her. She finally decided that it wasn't worth it and stalked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash was in the Viridian Forest. He let out all of his Pokémon. Weedle, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, and Pikachu looked up at him expectantly.

_"__Well guys. We need to get Pikachu trained up by tomorrow. I think we can do it. Will you help?"_

The Pokémon looked at each other and then back to Ash, nodding.

_"__Okay. I want to try and teach Pikachu Quick Attack and maybe a stronger ThunderShock."_ Ash told them.

Between the five of them, they devised a brutal plan to train Pikachu up. Ash was hesitant to allow Pikachu to go through with it at first, but Pikachu talked him down.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it took so long to get this out.**

**And next, the next battle against Brock continues. But will they win?**

**Reviews, even one word, are appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to blow up a stunt car. Whoot! Special effects.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this is Chapter 10.**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited or added this story to their alerts. And a special thanks to LadyKarma18, starlight luna, jezzatko, UnsafestMoss81, Fawx999, Iceman99, KaliAnn, JJWalker12, and thor94 for your reviews.**

**So, Ash's second battle with Brock is here, and some questions are raised.**

**Um, hehe. *rubs back of neck and smiles sheepishly* I only just googled N and Pokémon and figured out what the hell everyone was talking about. The reviews make a lot more sense now. And, as I only just realized who N was, I have no plans regarding him yet. Maybe I'll study him and add some, but…haha I don't know yet.**

**Yeah, so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. *runs around the room, arms flailing wildly as I try to convey the agony of this fact***

* * *

Pikachu ran through a hastily-constructed obstacle course while the other Pokémon attacked and Ash called out orders.

It was near dawn when Pikachu finally pulled off a Quick Attack for the first time and a Thundershock that had everyone on the ground twitching and groaning incoherently. Ash whooped for joy as Pikachu collapsed next to him.

_"__You did it!"_ The other Pokémon congratulated Pikachu as well.

"Ash?" Misty's voice rang out through the forest.

Ash scooped the now-sleeping Pikachu into his arms, returned the other Pokémon into their Pokéballs, and sought her out.

He found her just within the forest. Her face brightened when she saw him; however, there was still unconcealed fury in her green eyes.

"Hey Misty, Pikachu can do Quick Attack now." Ash enthused. He caught sight of her eyes and paled. "Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

"You'd better beat him Ash." Misty informed him. She began muttering darkly under her breath, looking lost in her thoughts. Ash gently took her arm and led her back to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy took in the sight of the exhausted Pikachu and his trainer as Ash sat Misty down in one of the chairs with a raised eyebrow, but she didn't comment.

Four hours later, Ash opened sleepy eyes to see Pikachu. Pikachu butted his head against Ash's chin again, and Ash smiled, still half-asleep.

"Hey Pikachu, how are you feeling?"

_ "__Ash, no matter what happens, don't surrender the match."_ Pikachu's voice was firm. _"I want to prove that I'm not a weakling, and I can't do that if you end the match before I'm unconscious or I win."_

Ash stopped rubbing his eyes and frowned at the electric Pokémon. _"Are you sure?"_ he whispered into Pikachu's ear.

_"__I'm sure."_ Pikachu gave a fierce grin. _"Let's see him call me weak after today."_

Ash cuddled Pikachu to his chest and then shook Misty. The girl startled awake, but relaxed when she saw Ash and Pikachu.

"So Pikachu and I are going to head over now. Do you want to come with?" Ash asked, standing up. In answer, Misty hauled herself out of her seat and walked with him to the gym.

"Good luck." She told them before climbing the stairs up to the bleachers to watch.

"So, you're back." Ash turned to see Brock watching him, arms crossed. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

Ash glared. "We're ready this time."

Brock chuckled. "We'll see." He set up the arena again, and they took their places.

Brock released Geodude. Ash glanced down at Pikachu. "It's up to you Pikachu."

_"__Let's do it!"_ Pikachu cheered, stepping out onto the field.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash cried, and Pikachu sent out a Thundershock attack. Not his most powerful: no, that he was saving. They had talked about it, and had come to the conclusion that Brock would play his Onix at some point. That was who Pikachu _really_ want to face and win against. Ash agreed.

Geodude fell to the ground with a thud, groaning. _"Ow." _He grumbled, eyes out-of-focus.

_"__Sorry." _Pikachu said, not sounding sorry at all.

Brock had a stunned expression on his face. Then he grinned. "Geodude, return!" Geodude was pulled back into his Pokéball.

Brock pulled out another Pokéball, and Ash tensed. This was it.

"So, you've trained your Pikachu up a little. Well, it's still no match for Onix." He released the rock Pokémon.

_"__Again?"_ the Pokémon sighed when he caught sight of his opponent.

Pikachu's cheeks were sparking, but there was also fear too. A little electricity hit the floor next to Onix, and Ash realized what was happening.

"Pikachu, listen to me!" he yelled. "Pikachu…" The small electric mouse was shaking and more electricity was attacking the arena.

"Pikachu! Pika!" Ash shouted. _"Pikachu, you can do it!"_

Pikachu looked back at Ash and firmed up, nodding. Onix tried to attack while Pikachu was distracted, but Ash saw him.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack." Pikachu took off running, and Onix was hard-pressed to keep up. "Thundershock!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu screamed out, shocking Onix with everything he had. Onix bellowed in pain, thrashing around, instinctively trying to get away from whatever was causing the pain.

"Onix!" Brock cried out, anguished. Onix crashed down onto the ground a moment later.

Pikachu stopped shocking the poor Pokémon, and took a step back, waiting for Ash's words.

But Ash didn't say them. He opened his mouth, but found himself suddenly adorned with young children. They were clinging to him everywhere they could reach.

"Huh?" he asked eloquently.

"You leave Onix alone. My brother worked hard to raise him, you big bully." One little boy cried out.

"But I'm not a bully." Ash defended.

"Get off, all of you." Brock ordered his siblings. "This is an official match, and we're going to finish it. No matter what."

Ash saw Pikachu eyeing him, waiting. "Pikachu, return." He called. Pikachu hesitated. "Pikachu, enough. You've proven that you aren't weak. Leave Onix alone."

Pikachu ran back to him. _"I wanted to finish."_ He grumbled. Then he brightened. _"But I did win, didn't I? Ha! Take that!"_

Ash smiled at his Pokémon. Brock yelled, "This match isn't over."

"Yes. It is." Ash glared at Brock. "And you owe Pikachu an apology."

"W-what?" Brock felt so confused. Could that girl have been right about Ash?

"You called Pikachu weak. I think that it's safe to say we proved you wrong. But you need to say you were wrong." Ash waited patiently.

"I'm sorry Pikachu. I shouldn't have called you weak." Brock finally said to Pikachu.

Pikachu huffed. _"Well, you're right about that."_

Ash just smiled and left the gym, Pikachu following him closely.

Misty sighed. "I should have guessed."

* * *

Ash was waiting for Misty when Brock found him. "Ash."

"Brock?"

"You forgot this." Brock held out a Boulder Badge.

Ash didn't move to take it. "I can't take that. I didn't win the battle and anyway I that wasn't the reason I came into your gym."

Brock was stunned. "Then why did you come in?"

"I wanted to talk to the local gym leader about Pokémon. Things like breeding, and training, and food." Ash explained earnestly.

Brock felt horrible. That girl had been right. "I'm sorry Ash. I didn't realize." He saw Ash's blank look, and hastened to say, "There are so many trainers wanting to battle me since that Champion League Tournament was announced. I guess I mistook you for one of them."

Ash shook it off. "It's okay." He replied.

"To tell you the truth, I take more pleasure in raising Pokémon than in making them battle. But I can't leave here because I have to look after my brothers and sisters." He turned back to Ash. "I want you to take this and fulfill my dream. Will you do that for me Ash?"

Ash nodded firmly. "I will. And I'll do my best to deserve this too." He took the badge from Brock's hand.

"Go and follow your dream Brock." Flint said. He removed his hat and beard.

"My father." Brock said.

Ash looked between them, astounded. "You're the good-for-nothing father who left and never came back?"

Flint nodded. "I was too ashamed to come back to my family after my failure to become a Pokémon trainer."

"But why did you want to help me and not Brock?" Ash asked.

"You reminded me of me." Flint replied. "You didn't seem to have a chance either." Ash scowled and Pikachu began muttering furiously. Ash actually blushed at some of the things that were coming out of his friend's mouth.

Brock decided that Ash was angry and turned his attention back to Flint as the other man said, "Now it's time for me to take care of my family. You go fulfill your dream, Brock."

"First, there are some things I need to tell you." Brock said, reaching into his pocket for something.

Flint sighed. "After all these years, I understand. And I deserve it. Go ahead and get it all of your chest."

"Here." Brock handed him something. Ash stared when he saw the sewing needle and thread in Flint's hands.

As Brock began telling Flint exactly how to take care of his siblings, Ash saw Misty emerge from the gym. She smiled at him.

"Brock's father came back and Brock can leave Pewter City. And Brock apologized. He thought I was here only to battle him. And he gave me a gym badge. He wouldn't take no for an answer." Ash showed her the Boulder Badge in his fist.

Misty shook her head. "Only you, Ash."

"What do you mean?"

Misty laughed. "Never mind Ash. So, what's happening now?"

"Ash." They both turned to see Brock standing with his father. "I'm going to introduce Dad to my siblings now, but I was wondering if I could travel with you, at least for a little while?"

Ash smiled warmly. "Sure. Uh," he glanced at Misty. "Is that okay?"

"Yes." Misty replied.

They stocked up on supplies while they waited for Brock to get his travel bag together and say goodbye to his brothers and sisters. When he joined them, he was beaming with excitement.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come with you and Misty, Ash?" Brock asked, eyeing Misty hesitantly. He remembered her slap very well.

Ash didn't notice. "Of course it is. The more the merrier. Right Pikachu?" Pikachu barked out an agreement.

"Oh no." Misty pointed at the ground, where Jesse, James, and Meowth's heads were popping up from a hole.

"I don't want to deal with them right now. Come on!" Ash started running. Pikachu quickly took off after him. Misty, laughing, soon followed.

"Hey, wait up!" Brock shouted as he chased after his new friends. "Why are we running?"

Pikachu made sure to stomp on Jesse's face, and Brock unknowingly ran over James' head in his haste to catch up to his new friends.

* * *

They camped down that night just off of the path. Brock made a fire and they all snacked on sandwiches that they'd made prior to leaving Pewter City.

_"__Can I have more?"_ Pikachu asked after he finished his meal.

Ash chuckled and gave him half. "Here you go Pikachu."

Brock's eyebrows furrowed in thought. Misty motioned him to be quiet and Brock obeyed, gulping.

After Ash and Pikachu curled up together and drifted off, Brock motioned a little further into the forest. Misty nodded, and they walked away from Ash, keeping him in sight.

"You have questions." Misty wasn't surprised. She had questions herself.

"Yes. How did he train his Pikachu so fast? And I owe you an apology. I should have listened to you. Ash really does care for his Pokémon. More than I've ever seen. And he really knows what it needs."

"They are really close." Misty acknowledged. "They're really good friends."

"No. That's not what's so surprising. He said that he's only had Pikachu for two weeks?"

Misty looked shocked. "I didn't know that. I thought that they'd been together for a while, and he was just…" she trailed off. Now that she thought about it, it didn't make sense.

While with her, Ash had captured –in his bizarre way –three Pokémon. But when they'd first met, Ash only had one Pokémon. Pikachu. But he could catch new Pokémon just fine. He couldn't have been traveling that long and have only one Pokémon.

So how were Ash and Pikachu so close after so short an amount of time? In her experience, it took years to form that kind of a bond, and even then she'd never seen a Pokémon and his trainer so in sync with each other like they were.

She chanced a glance at the slumbering pair. "You haven't seen anything yet." She told Brock grimly. "You should see the way he catches Pokémon."

Brock looked intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he sends Pikachu to the Pokémon, and then rolls a Pokéball over to them. And the Pokémon just tap the Pokéball and let themselves be captured."

"You're joking."

"Stick with us. You'll see." Misty walked over to her own sleeping bag and tucked herself in, ending the conversation and leaving Brock with much food for thought.

* * *

**So, here it is. I hope you like it. And Brock and Misty are starting to get suspicious. O.o I wonder where that will lead. *looks around whistling innocently***

**So, any suggestions are fine, reviews are wonderful, even one word review, constructive criticism is good, and flames will be used to light hot air balloons. Whee! Fun!**


End file.
